


oh, shit (a garrett watts au)

by ohmygodimgay



Category: SuperLuv - Shane Dawson (Song)
Genre: Adams - Freeform, Garrett - Freeform, M/M, Male - Freeform, Morgan - Freeform, Shane - Freeform, Shane Dawson - Freeform, YouTube, andrew - Freeform - Freeform, andrew siwicki - Freeform, dawson - Freeform, drew - Freeform, drew monson - Freeform, garrett watts - Freeform, garrett watts x male reader - Freeform, garrett watts x reader, male reader - Freeform, monson, morgan adams - Freeform, paytas, reader - Freeform, ryland - Freeform, ryland adams - Freeform, shane dawson tv - Freeform, siwicki, teresa - Freeform, teresa yaw - Freeform, trisha - Freeform, trisha paytas - Freeform, tv, watts - Freeform, yaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodimgay/pseuds/ohmygodimgay
Summary: garrett watts x male reader, augarrett meets a beautiful boy in the emergency room on christmas eve.honestly don't even get me started on the fact that people make 'garrett x female reader' fics... it makes me so mad. you can't just erase his homosexuality no matter how hot you think he is sdfks;fsadafhs





	1. Chapter 1

I was notorious for being clumsy, but not usually clumsy enough to land me in a serious situation. The last place I predicted that I would be was in the emergency room on Christmas Eve. And despite my mother's constant protesting, I drove there alone. 

I had been helping my father decorate the tree at my apartment that night, which to no surprise ended up with me getting hurt. My dad had given me the heavy-handed genes and dropped a large round ornament on the hard wood floor. In an attempt to be helpful, I started to pick up the jagged pieces and cut my hand fairly deep. While my mother nagged at me about all of the diseases I could have contracted from the dusty ornament, I wrapped my hand in a white dish towel and headed for the car. 

Hospitals weren't hard to find in Los Angeles, so it was no surprise that there was one a couple of miles away. The pain in my hand throbbed as I slammed the car door and hastily ambled toward the automatic glass doors. The bright red sign in the form of a cross shone brightly above me as I strode inside. 

The lobby was nearly empty, considering that most people stayed careful enough during the holiday season. I approached the front desk and gave the woman my name. She printed me a bracelet to wear on my wrist and asked for me to wait in the seated area. 

The lobby was filled with an exciting cast of characters. It consisted of a tall man with an ice pack on his forehead, a crying child with his mother and a broken arm, and a homeless man who was just trying to get some shut eye. I decided to sit a few seats down from the man who looked about my age. He had a kind aura about him and I usually didn't like to be too close to people who seemed like they were intolerant towards others. I was a gay man myself, and if you focused on stereotypes it was pretty apparent. 

I drew my coat closer to me and sat back. Knowing how places like these could be, I realized that I was going to be here a long time.  _What if I was bleeding out?_  I thought.  _Would they still make me wait three hours?_  I chuckled to myself at the dark thought, then glanced over to find that the man was eyeing me. We exchanged nervous smiles, I felt awkward for laughing out loud at my own jokes. 

"Merry Christmas," he said softly. 

"What?" I looked at him more closely now. He had an attractive face and a well defined jaw, a scruffy beard speckling his face. A broken pair of glasses was stuffed in his shirt pocket and he held a bag of frozen peas to his eye, his head tilted back. 

He turned to me with a worried look, "Oh my gosh, are you Jewish? I'm so sorry I assumed." 

I laughed, happy to have a distraction from the pain in my hand. "I'm not really anything, but I do like Christmas," I smiled at him and scooted down a few seats so we were next to each other. "I'm (Y/N)."

He was joyful as he spoke, practically giddy. "I'm Garrett. I'd shake your hand but it looks like that would hurt."

"Probably a good idea," I chuckled. "What happened to you?"

He frowned, "You'll laugh. It's so stupid."

I scoffed, "No way, mine's dumber."

"Okay, okay," he seemed excited to tell me, it felt like he was confiding in me an important secret. "My friend Shane and I were fooling around with a Ouija board."

"Did a ghost punch you?" I joked. 

"More like the lamp I didn't realize I was standing next to," he shook his head, looking a bit disappointed in himself. "It was dark! I got scared!" Garrett had a wonderful personality that excited me.

"An Ouija board on Christmas Eve isn't something I would usually try," I admitted. "But I do enjoy spooky things."

Garrett's eyes lit up, "You _do_?"

"Um, of course I have  _good taste_." I watched Garrett who was biting his lip and seemed to be bursting at the seams. "I cut my hand open on a broken Christmas ornament."

"Yeah, mine is much worse," he grimaced. 

My phone made a loud buzzing noise from its place in my pocket. I pulled it out with the hand that did not have a towel wrapped around it to see that my parents had left my place. 

_Locked the door behind us and cleaned up the mess! Good luck with the hand, kiddo. Going to catch our flight now! xoxo - Dad_

Our three person family's last ditch attempt at having a Christmas celebration was to gather on Christmas Eve. My parents had decided to book redeye tickets on the twenty-fourth to visit some of their friends back in our hometown. While they flew home, I was going to be spending Christmas by myself. 

Garrett covered both of his eyes with the frozen peas, "Don't worry, I won't snoop."

I giggled, "It doesn't really matter anyway. It's just my dad telling me that they're going to get on their flight."

"Are they coming to visit?" He asked. 

"They're going to visit someone else, so in a way yes."

Garrett cocked an eyebrow, "So what are you doing for Christmas then?"

I grit my teeth, "It's a bit sad, honestly."

"Did your parents? Leave you alone? On Christmas?" He stared at me in disbelief. "No, no, no, that cannot be true."

"Should I lie to you and tell you that it isn't?"

He shook his head. At that moment, I could practically see a light bulb pop up above his head. "This is going to sound so creepy," he cringed.

"I'm sure I've heard worse," I shrugged. "You wouldn't imagine what a gay guy hears these days."

"Well, I mean, I don't have to imagine because I know," He laughed and placed the frozen bag in his lap, exposing his large purple and blue bruise. "Do you want to spend Christmas with my friends and I? We're just going to eat snacks and watch Trisha Paytas videos."

"That's music to my ears," I smiled. "Do you promise you aren't a serial killer?"

"I'd pinky promise if your hand hadn't been caught in a serious chainsaw accident."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I have been pretty shit at adding to this! I am going to try and intertwine this into the other things I am working on. I started this spur of the moment not really expecting much but people are asking for more? So? Here you go, kiddos.**

Waking up on Christmas morning alone is disappointing. You wait all year for this special holiday and then all of a sudden it comes in an anticlimactic way. I tried to shrug off the feeling of defeat as I climbed out of bed, going to get dressed. 

My night in the emergency room felt like a dream. The only true evidence of the whole thing were the bandages stuck to my hand. I peeled them off a bit at the corner just to see how the stitches looked, then cringing at the dried blood that was still there. I disposed of the bandages in the trash can, planning to put clean ones back on after I showered. 

I did my regular daily grooming and decided to wear an ugly Christmas sweater with black jeans. My hair was a messy mop atop of my head, but in a way I liked to think was stylish. Worried about showing up empty handed, I scrambled to put together a bag of unopened food from my fridge and cupboards. It ended up being a bag of cheese puffs, a jar of pickles, and some leftover pie my mom had made as a holiday gift. Part of me was a bit hesitant about showing up to a random address given to me by someone I hardly knew, but Garrett seemed nice enough for things to go okay. He had sent me a message around one in the morning letting me know that he did not have a concussion nor any other head injuries besides the bruising. The message itself practically oozed sweetness, I wasn't afraid of him one bit.

It was a little disconcerting seeing drops of blood in the front seat of my car. My drive to the hospital had been in the dark of night, so I didn't end up catching any of the apparent mess. 

After the doctor had sewn up my hand, Garrett was no longer in the waiting room. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed to see his chair empty. Before I was called in, we swapped contact information, to which he seemed genuinely excited about. Garrett seemed like a very kind and honest person, exactly the type I was lacking in my life. I had a few friends in Los Angeles who lived near me, but no one close enough to really call a best friend. It had been  _years_  since I'd had any kind of best friend. 

I was usually too busy working to make an attempt at being friends with anyone anyway. My parents had accompanied me to Los Angeles when I got my job as a columnist for a popular news website. Some people would be annoyed by their parents following them to another state, but I was just happy to see a familiar face.  _Zap News_  had a significant presence in the online community, and I was honored to be chosen for such a big role. The job had me constantly traveling to spots in the country that were parts of major stories. I was basically paid to have interesting experiences and write about them. 

Traffic had been surprisingly minimal that day considering it was Christmas. Not many families usually go out on the holiday, decreasing the clutter in the roads. My phone made a noise, it was Garrett. I waited to check it until I was at a stoplight.  _Are you headed over yet? :)_  The message gave me butterflies and I felt foolish. 

_nearly there! see you soon._

The neighborhood that my GPS had taken me into was undoubtably nicer than my own. I was in the area of Los Angeles where people lived that had lots of money. Was Garrett one of those people? We had never really gotten into talking about our careers.

I approached an open gate leading to a driveway that then attached to a walkway. I stayed in my car as far as I could go and got out, taking my keys and bag of goodies with me. The house I walked towards looked far from one that any serial killer would own. It was a tan California mansion.

As I entered through another gate, I was greeted by an energetic golden retriever and Garrett sitting in a lounge chair nearby. It seemed like I had entered through the backyard, a large pool with an additional hot tub stood before me. "Did I go the right way?" I asked. 

Garrett looked up from his phone, noticing me and breaking into a large smile. "Yes! Sorry, I know it's confusing." He stood and sauntered toward me, putting his phone in his pocket. Garrett was much taller than I was, a quality that made him even more attractive to me. 

He approached me with open arms to which I gladly returned. We hugged in greeting as the dog scampered around by our feet, trying to jump up and lick my face. Garrett smelled both sweet and salty, giving off a comfortable scent. The curtains on the window closest to the pool were swinging back and forth, someone had been watching us. I broke away from the hug and knelt down to give the excited dog attention, "Who's this?"

"Ah, that's Uno," he adjusted his glasses. "He's my friend Shane's dog. This isn't my house actually, it's his."

"Oooh," I said. "He must have a lot of money."

"Well, he's been on YouTube for ten years, so I think he's been saving."

Then it hit me, "What's his last name?"

"Online it's Dawson. Shane Dawson."

I laughed as memories came flooding back to me, "I used to watch him in high school." Shane's career dated back to around the time when YouTube began. Both of us had an aligning sense of humor back in those days, I really enjoyed his content. I didn't know much about him now, but it was pleasing to see that his dream had come true. 

"Oh, wow! That's super cool then!" Garrett exclaimed. "C'mon I'll introduce you to everyone. They're all really excited to meet you."

Garrett insisted that I enter through the front door because he wanted to show me all of the house in order. I let him have his fun because I was just delighted to be spending time with someone as kind as him.

Sitting on the large L-shaped couch were a blonde girl with medium length hair and two men, one of them who I recognized instantly to be Shane. He no longer had the bowl cut that he did in his old videos, but instead had it cut shorter and slightly tousled in the front. Everyone was dressed in casual clothing, considering that on Christmas Day not many people usually do anything.

"So, (Y/N) told me that he used to watch your videos in high school," Garrett blurted out as soon as I had shut the door behind us. 

"Cutting straight to the chase, huh?" I replied.

Shane smiled wide and laughed lightly, "Aw, what? That's really nice!" He stood and approached me, "It's nice to meet you, Garrett hasn't stopped talking about you all morning."

I looked to Garrett whose cheeks started to turn red. "Shane!" He said defensively.

"Look!" Shane exclaimed. "A perfect match already." I couldn't help but realize the obviously romantic nature of the situation that he was hinting towards. "And on the couch we have my boyfriend, Ryland, and his sister, Morgan."

They both waved to me in reply with smiles, returning to their conversation shortly after. 

"Here, let's go meet everybody else," Garrett put a large hand on the small of my back, guiding me toward a dining area connected to a kitchen. 

There were two redheads working in the kitchen, a male and a female. One was tall and looked to be around Garrett and I's age, and the other I recognized from YouTube as Shane's mom. A shorter man with long dark hair and glasses stood perched in the open fridge, scanning for something to eat. 

"Theresa, Andrew, Drew, this is (Y/N)," Garrett said. 

"What do you have in that bag?" Drew said quickly before I could say hello. 

"Oh, just snacks to share," I took the bag off of my shoulder and held it out to him. "Want to look?" 

"Thank you," he replied, looking thrilled and going to join the others in the living room. 

Theresa and I hugged briefly and I offered to help peel potatoes for the holiday feast she was preparing. Andrew joined in as Garrett basted the turkey. 

"Andrew's my best friend," Garrett said promptly. "Has been for awhile."

"Is that so?" I grinned, looking to Andrew to further explain the situation. 

"It is," he returned the smile and almost cut his finger on the potato peeler. Andrew was warm and welcoming as he talked to me about his job as Shane's cameraman. They had recently been filming documentary-like episodes for the channel, wanting to focus next on Trisha Paytas. Trisha remained one of the YouTube stars that I still enjoyed watching. Her mukbangs and vlogs made you feel as if you were chatting with a friend. 

A couple of hours went by before the meal was finally finished. We sat in the living room soaking up the smell of cooking turkey. We were all getting impatient by the time it had finally cooked all the way through. Everyone seemed to be enjoying having me there, I never felt out of place one bit. 

After eating, we were all stuffed and lazing about in the living room. Shane and Ryland volunteered to clean up considering that they hadn't stepped foot in the kitchen all day. I realized that I was starting to get cold as we sat and talked about our holidays in the past, so I tucked the toes of my socked feet under Garrett's thigh. He smiled at me, continuing to listen to Morgan rave about setting something on fire while rubbing my legs to keep them warm. 

I was sure glad that he hadn't turned out to be a serial killer. 

When Shane and Ryland returned, they kicked us off the couch but instructed on where to find some oversized floor pillows in one of the hall closets. Garrett carried two and I carried one, his arms were much stronger than mine. We made a bed to lay on the floor while everyone else gave their two cents on which Christmas movie to watch. Theresa decided that it was getting late and that she wanted to go home. We all sent her off with kind words and tasty leftovers. 

In the end, it ended up being  _Home Alone_ , which was a major win for me. I hadn't seen it in a few years, but remembered liking it a lot in my childhood. It was hard to pay attention to the movie when everyone else kept chatting and making jokes. I didn't mind it one bit.

Garrett and I laid on the floor beside each other watching the film and occasionally saying something to the other. Eventually I flipped so my back was to the TV, then I could just talk to him instead. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he smiled back. "How was it?"

" _Really_  good," I said. "I hope hanging out with you all isn't a one-time thing."

"Oh, God no," he shook his head and I felt our feet tangle together. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we had a happy Christmas."

My eyelids felt heavy, Garrett and I were so warm underneath the blanket. I felt comfortable in my sweater, drawing it closer to me and settling in to make myself cozy. Garrett was watching me, but I didn't care. I nuzzled myself into his chest and he received me gladly by wrapping an arm around my upper half. 

Before I fell asleep, I remember hearing Shane go, "Ew, you guys, get a room."


End file.
